A Little Drink Does The Trick
by awkward hawk
Summary: AU in which Tony a hard-working lawyer goes to a bar with some friends, there he meets the super hot bartender Clint.


The smell of alcohol and smoke washed over him as he took in the scene. He was currently sitting at a bar watching two of his friends flirting with people. They had all come out to the bar to hang out and have a good time. That worked for a good ten minutes before his friends decided they had found someone hot they wanted to take to bed. Leaving Tony sitting alone at the bar drinking water and deciding whether he'd look pathetic if he just left now or in an hour.

"Did you decide if you wanted anything besides that water?"

"Nah, deciding whether I should leave." He turned to look at the bartender expecting to see the man who had given him the water, but found himself with a different bartender. His thoughts got scrambled and he felt he was probably sitting there gaping at the overly hot bartender. "You aren't Mike." He said in a moment of pure stupidity.

The bartender laughed and shook his head. "Nope, I'm Clint." He looked around to see if anyone needed him before looking back at Tony. "Would there be a reason for leaving?"

Tony returned the guy's smile "I'm Tony. I don't have anything to do here, I came with a few friends, but they've since gotten busy." He looked over to where one of his friends was making out with a girl, the other friend was nowhere to be seen and Tony could only assume he'd gone home with the guy he had seen. He looked back at Clint who was still looking at his friend and allowed himself a good look at the bartender. He was muscular but not so much that it became a bit unnerving; he had short spiky blonde hair and the most beautiful eyes Tony had ever seen a mix of grey and blue. The black tight black shirt and blue jeans he was wearing only made him look like sex on legs.

"You're welcome to stay here and keep me company. We're having a rather slow night, you sure you don't want me to fix you up a drink. Not to brag or anything but I am awesome and making drinks." He'd been checking Tony out from the minute he switched places with Mike, the other bartender. He wasn't one to hit on customers, but there was something about Tony that he found irresistible.

Tony almost chocked on his water as Clint spoke. He wanted him to keep him company? Tony couldn't think of the last time someone had hit on him. It wasn't because he wasn't hot, he knew he was, rather his dad's company had been keeping him busy and thus reducing the time he could spend outside of the office. "I'm okay; the thing is I don't drink. Not a good past with it."

"Oh." Clint tried to smile. "It's alright then, a bit silly of me to ask you to stay anyway." He hadn't dated in a while and he had just begun to feel like he could again after the fiasco that was his last relationship.

"I wasn't saying no!" Tony had a moment of panic as Clint had started to move away from him. It felt quite nice talking to him; he was the first person to not go after him because of his money. Then again, he doubted Clint knew how much money he had, it was good either way. "Sorry, I was just saying I don't drink, but I may be deciding to stick around. I don't like being responsible for people being bored at work."

Clint felt himself sigh with relief as Tony spoke, he hadn't even asked if he liked men, but it never hurt to try. He smiled and winked at Tony just as the other bartender returned, this meant he had even more free time in his hands. "So, Tony, what do you do for a living?"

Tony grinned and took a sip of his water. "I'm a lawyer; I work at my dad's firm."

"That's pretty cool, is it all awesome like on those law shows on TV. I don't watch them, but my roommate does. She loves stupid shows like procedural cop dramas." Clint chuckled making it seem like he was working by cleaning cups and looking busy.

Tony laughed and shook his head. "It is nothing like that; usually it's boring paperwork and mediations. Unless it's a high profile case, the work is boring. Do you only bartend?"

"Aww, how disappointing, I'll have to let her know that the shows are lying to her." He grinned and put down the rag he had while leaning over the counter closer to Tony. "Well, I used to be a stripper…"

He choked on his water as Clint spoke close to his ear. "You what?" It wasn't that he thought that was bad, but the thought of Clint wearing nothing but briefs made his brain short circuit.

Clint laughed and handed Tony a napkin. "I was kidding, I used to work at a restaurant, but I got tired of being a waiter. Plus, bartending pays better and I get tips."

Tony felt himself turn red as Clint passed him a napkin. He wanted to go hide under a rock and never come out. Here he was trying to impress a guy and he choked on water… on freaking water! "Sorry. So your roommate, is she" he let the question hang there hoping that Clint said there was nothing going on there.

"Oh, no! She's just a friend, not my type, not my gender." Clint said a bit too fast, aside from being grossed out by the thought of him and Natasha being intimate, he really liked Tony and didn't want him to think he was already taken.

He felt himself smiled brightly at Clint's words. He sipped his water as he tried to get the courage to ask Clint out to dinner. Currently Clint was mixing a drink for a customer and taking Tony's breath away with his speed and muscles. He didn't want to think of what those arms were capable of doing, or that mouth, and that bottom. Okay, so he wouldn't be able to stand for a while now. He snapped out of his daydream as Clint walked back towards him. "So, if let's say 'hypothetically' a really handsome and totally cool guy was to ask you out to dinner. What would your answer most likely be?" This felt very high school of him.

Clint had gone back to pretending to be doing work; he'd be off in a few minutes. He had only been called in to work for two hours. Just a little bit longer and he could maybe ask Tony if he wanted to go grab a slice with him. It worried him that maybe Tony would be embarrassed about going out with a bartender; after all he was a lawyer which meant he'd gone to college and had money. Clint only went as far as high school and some community college, school was just not for him. A bartending job wasn't so bad, but it didn't make you rich either. He was brought out of his thoughts by Tony. He smirked as he heard the question and noticed the nervousness in his voice. "I don't know, is this hypothetical guy sure he wants to take a bartender out to dinner?"

His answer was interrupted by a drunken guy bumping into him and mumbling something. Tony just stared at the guy waiting for him to move away, but it was obvious that wasn't going to happen. "Did I interrupt your conversation, fag?" the drunken guy yelled and pushed Tony. He wasn't one to really get into a bar fight, but that was just all kinds of rude. Knowing he would probably lose, he readied himself to fight the guy. A hand on his arm stopped him from moving towards the drunk.

"Hey buddy, want to go outside?" Clint had gotten mad when the guy bumped into Tony that way, his words had only served to anger Clint more. He was used to dealing with people who got overly drunk and harassed the other customers, but this was the first time he really wanted to murder the one of them. "Come on, you're done here no one is going to serve you shit anymore." He glared at the guy and signaled towards the door, he could see out of the corner of his eye the other bartender reaching for the bat they had in case the drunk got too violent.

Tony was worried that the guy would hurt Clint, but backed off anyway. If he knew how to actually fight he would have not backed off, at this point he'd do nothing more than get in the way. He turned to see Mike the bartender reaching for a bat; hopefully they didn't have to resort to that.

"Fuck you." The drunken guy grunted before lunging towards Clint, if he had time Clint would have rolled his eyes. The guy was drunk; it was obvious his reaction and movements were slower than those of a sober person. He moved to the side making the guy crash into one of the bar stools, he reached over and grabbed the guy from his shirt collar and pulled him towards the exit. "Come back to this bar and we'll call the cops on you." He said as he pushed the guy out the door.

"Wow. Uhm, that guy didn't look light at all." Tony pointed out as Clint headed back towards him. He crouched to help Clint pick up the broken bar stool parts; hopefully Clint didn't get in trouble for all of this. "You're not going to get fired or anything, right?

Clint laughed and started cleaning up the mess that had been made. "He wasn't, but what people don't know is that I work out." He had finally pinpointed what it was about Tony that he really liked. Despite being a lawyer and having money to throw at things, he didn't use it to belittle people. Clint had had encounters with people who thought they were better than him because of their status and that really riled him, Tony didn't do that. "The boss knows we get this every now and then, I'm safe. I'm also off in five minutes, which means I can ask you out to dinner."

Tony's eyebrows shot up and he stuttered for a bit before being able to speak. "No fair, I was going to ask first. Technically I was asking before the guy interrupted. You just stole my line."

"Ha. You were asking hypothetically, it doesn't count. I'll take that as a yes?" He was still unsure, it was best to hear an actual answer.

"Yes, that's a yes on dinner." Tony laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading! So Megan (The Fall of Gallifrey) encouraged me to write this after I told her about it on Skype, he also has me working on a Coffee Shop AU, and a Sick fic in which Clint is sick and Tony gets to take care of him. Pure fluff. I'm also working on the sequel to Unexpected Family and on the Science Gone Wrong fic. I do apologize to those waiting for the last two, I have school and working on multi-chapter fics takes time. Sorry that i'm a failure.


End file.
